


Avoidance

by NEStar



Category: American Girls: Felicity - Various Authors, american girl
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just needs to be not inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avoidance

He chops wood, piles and piles of it.

He doesn't need to, it's not part of his duties, but if he wasn't out here swinging the ax until his shoulders ache and his body cries for rest then...

Then he would be expected to be in the house, playing chess with Mr. Merriman or talking about news from around the colonies.

And some where in all that would be Cissy – interjecting her opinions on the fighting or offering up advice on his chess strategy – moving around the room, filling it with her smile, with her presence.

So he chops wood.


End file.
